


Pierced

by Nickie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickie/pseuds/Nickie
Summary: Taemin gets his tongue pierced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer that English isn't my first language so I apologise for possible mistakes.

As he stirs the vegetables in the pan, Minho thinks that the apartment is oddly silent. Taemin should be home at this hour already and he doesn’t want to admit it to himself but he is growing more and more nervous. The clock is ticking evilly on the wall, every second getting louder and Minho runs a hand over his face. Taemin isn’t a baby, he has to remind himself. He will be fine.

The sound of opening door hits Minho like a warm wave of relief. Although the apartment isn’t that big he has to focus to hear Taemin’s voice over the sizzling vegetables.

“I’m back!”

Minho furrows his brow. Taemin seems to be lisping, his voice muffled for some reason. He can be eating something, Minho thinks and nods to himself when focusing again on the pan, stirring the veggies to make sure they turn a pretty gold, not ashy black. Cooking is one of the things he enjoys doing, especially when Taemin comes back tired and hungry and wolfs down everything with rosy cheeks and appetite of two.

But when a groan reaches his ears new scenarios pop up in his head – Taemin got in a fight and his lip is bleeding, that’s why he is lisping. What if he fell down and hurt himself or maybe broke his nose? Minho holds the spoon tighter in his hand when raising it up in the air in some type of a menacing gesture, already imagining fighting the boys who dared touch his boyfriend. Regret quickly comes to him though when he sees droplet of the sauce scattered all over the kitchen tops.

“Babe, are you alright?” Minho asks carefully, because Taemin hates when he tries to babysit him. Minho can’t help it – Taemin is younger and there is no way he will ever stop taking care of him. Taemin better gets used to it because it’ll never change.

“I have a surprise!”

Now Minho is confused like never before. Fuck the dinner, he decides and takes the wooden spoon with himself, just in case he really has to fight any bullies. They bump into each other in the threshold, more sauce dripping onto the floor.

“Hyung” Taemin gasps and Minho takes a quick look at his face. There are no traces of blood or bruises and his lips are perfectly fine and plump as ever so Minho doesn’t understand why the boy keeps speaking with a lisp.

Minho wants to open his mouth and shower his boyfriend with questions (that he is actually nervous to hear the answers to) but Taemin is faster and that’s nothing that Minho has imagined so far in his head. Taemin’s tongue is stuck out and a little shiny bead is poked right through the middle of the swollen muscle. The boy’s eyes are shining as if he’s waiting for approval from a parent. Luckily, Minho isn’t Taemin’s parent but it doesn’t make it any easier for him to comprehend the situation.

“And? How is it?” Taemin manages to ask with his tongue still out because he wants Minho to keep admiring his genius idea of getting a tongue piercing. The other boy only keeps staring, noticing how much bigger Taemin’s tongue got due to the swelling. His nose wrinkles involuntarily, only imagining how much it hurt when it got pierced.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now” Minho has to read most part from Taemin’s lips because the boy is speaking so incoherently, wincing and whining every two words “Didn’t tell you because it’s a surprise. Tadah!”

Now it’s time for Minho to groan before he finally speaks out.

“Are you out of your mind?”

Taemin’s brow furrows, partly out of pain and partly caused by indignation. He thought Minho would be surprised, yes, but overall happy with his idea. Nothing’s cooler in this world than piercings, especially tongue ones. He has a few in his ear, but those are boring. A little bit more fun wouldn’t hurt but apparently Minho isn’t buying it.

“It’s not like I can take it out now” Taemin is lisping again, passing Minho by and hopping onto the counter. Usually he gets scolded by Minho but this time his boyfriend is too dumbstruck to even notice. The realization that his little Minnie has a piece of metal in his mouth hit him too hard and he needs more time to let it sink in. Sure, Taemin has had many crazy idea since he met him – he dragged him into an old house once in the middle of the night because ‘he felt like it’; he also jumped into the city fountain for the very same reason (they, or rather Minho, had to pay a fee for that one), so he shouldn’t be that shocked. It is different though. It has to do with Taemin’s body and health. What if the metal particle provokes an allergic reaction and his tongue swells more at night and Taemin chokes to death? Or maybe he swallows the piercing accidentally? He can’t bleed out from such a tiny hole, right?

“I can hear you overthinking from miles away” Taemin is rolling his eyes, the babysitting side of his boyfriend stronger than ever. He moves his tongue inside his mouth experimentally while looking at Minho who is staring back at him like a deer caught in the headlights, the wooden spoon carried by his side like a sword dripping with blood, only in this case it’s tomato sauce. “Wait, I need to try something” Taemin jumps off the counter and takes quick strides towards Minho before cupping his face and kissing him on the lips. It seems to finally sober up the boy but before he can react any better Taemin is pulling his tongue out of Minho’s mouth as soon as he sneaked it in.

“Fuck. So she was right about kissing” he hisses and sticks his tongue out in an attempt to soothe the pain. Minho finds himself confused, not sure if he enjoyed the short moment when he felt the metal sliding against his own tongue.

“Who is she? Taemin, I swear, if you get some infection in your mouth I will cut your tongue out” Minho seems to be back to his senses after what seems like hours, and when he does he feels angry. Taemin didn’t even ask him for his opinion. Of course he would let Taemin do as he pleases, it’s his body after all but he could at least talk it out with him.

“Don’t be angry. It’s just a few weeks” a hum leaves Taemin’s throat when he puts his tongue back in his mouth, content with the way it stopped hurting. “You will be able to survive this long without us making out, right?”

Minho groans irritated. He wants to kiss his boyfriend as much as he wishes. So far he sees only disadvantages in the fact that Taemin’s tongue got pierced. How is he supposed to survive long long weeks with Taemin nagging about his swollen tongue?

“Oh, you’re cooking? You can as well throw it away, I can’t eat solid food”

Well, _shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin understands why his boyfriend is mad. He gets it – he got his tongue pierced without letting Minho know, he refused any kind of kissing other than pecks (his tongue was very swollen and painful, not to mention the risk of infection) and was overall grumpy since he couldn’t eat normal solid food for a good while. Now, after a few weeks, he wants to make it up for his boyfriend and show him that his tongue piercing is not as bad as it seems.

He is not the best cook but he knows how to make simple pasta with tomato sauce so that has to do. Minho does pay attention to food and taste but Taemin wants to surprise him with more than a dinner tonight so there is no need to worry about that. His piercing rolls around his tongue as he sets down the plates and even decides to light a candle. Maybe it will soften Minho up a little bit?

Taemin gets excited when he hears the sound of keys opening the door to their apartment. Everything seems to be ready and he places the pan down on the table at the same exact time when Minho enters the kitchen.

“Surprise!” Taemin grins eagerly, pointing at the table while looking at his boyfriend. Minho stands in the threshold, confused but nicely surprised, a soft smile appearing on his lips after weeks of frowns and groans. It’s not like he doesn’t love his boyfriend, but he’s been a bit annoyed lately with the whole situation. It would have been so much easier if Taemin had just told him what he had on his mind. But now all of the annoyance leaves him when Taemin wraps arms around his neck with a playful smile.

“I’m sorry for the last few weeks. I know it was hard for you too” Taemin hums with his lips puckered, acting all cute to win over Minho’s heart which isn’t that difficult to begin with. The nice smell of pasta hits Minho’s nostrils finally and he pecks Taemin’s lips gently like he’s been doing for the whole time of recovery.

“You really cooked for us?” Minho chuckles when sitting down, watching Taemin putting even portions of food on every plate (well, he always puts a little bit more on Minho’s plate anyway because he wants him to eat well and it just means he cares) before he sits down as well. They eat in silence, stealing glances and sweet smiles over the lit candle.

“So…” Taemin starts when they are halfway done with their dinner. Minho looks up curiously, wondering what his boyfriend has on mind. He just hopes it’s nothing crazy again because he is not in a mood to spend the night at the police station or the hospital. It’s supposed to be a nice relaxing night and nothing more or less. “I’ve been checking how my piercing is healing and I think it’s all done now”.

“Really? It doesn’t hurt anymore?” Minho asks, all worried and caring like he always is. Taemin is most often annoyed by that but today he finds it endearing because it looks like Minho still doesn’t get where this is going. It only makes the surprise even better.

“Nope, it doesn’t hurt” Taemin admits, forgetting about his pasta altogether when he stands up from his place and slides onto Minho’s lap who gladly welcomes him with his hands already on his hips. The younger boy smiles at him playfully, licking his lips almost too innocently and showing off his piercing. “I think we should test it out”.

“Sounds promising” Minho finally seems to get the hint when he squeezes Taemin’s hips in his big hands, earning a satisfied chuckle. He moves closer and kisses Taemin softly at first, with gentle pecks and presses of lips and he can feel his boyfriend tensing under his touch because of the teasing. Soon the younger takes the initiative and puts his tongue in Minho’s mouth, deepening the kiss with a little hum. Minho can’t tell at first if he likes the feling of cold metal gliding against his tongue. It sometimes clanks on his teeth, sometimes slides on lips but overall it gets… nice. Pleasurable. He can’t deny that it’s doing things to him and warming up his body and he feels sorry now for ever getting mad at Taemin in the first place.

Taemin takes a break to look at Minho heatedly before shifting his body into a more comfortable position on top of him and starting to devour his boyfriend’s face once more. The kiss is slow but hungry anyway since they’ve been deprived of making out for weeks now and people their age live off of kisses and skinship basically. They have to part though because no matter what they think they need air more than each other’s mouths.

“So… how was it?” Taemin asks out of breath, playing with Minho’s hair at the back of his head. The older male is busy staring at Taemin’s wet full lips, missing their plumpness against his own already. Oh, how long it’s been that they kissed like this, too long.

“Amazing” Minho is straightforward. Taemin likes it about his boyfriend – he always speaks his mind. He hopes though that what he does next will leave Minho unable to think altogether.

“My piercing can be a good thing too, right? Let me show you another example…” Taemin’s voice is a purr that holds another promise and Minho is getting very excited. Taemin leaves Minho’s knees only to get in between them and stare up at him with dark bedroom eyes. The sight alone leaves Minho’s pants tighter.

Taemin doesn’t waste any more time – he is excited too and they haven’t been celibate for over a month for him to take his sweet time now. He unzips Minho’s pants and pulls them down, glancing at the evident bulge in his boxers. A smirk appears on his face when he leans closer and kisses Minho’s clothed erection, getting praised with a deep groan from his boyfriend. Call him a slut or whatever but he loves giving head to Minho. He is in control, he gives him pleasure and it satisfies him like nothing else. It’s extremely arousing to hold him in the palm of his hand, quite literally.

The boxers join Minho’s pants around his ankles next and Taemin is faced with his member, just waiting to be sucked. He can only imagine how good it’s going to feel for Minho with the extra stimulant of his piercing. At first he teases the tip with the end of his tongue, peeking up at Minho and smiling. Minho’s gaze is focused on him only, with the occasional groans here and there when he dips his tongues around the head of his member.

“Don’t tease” Minho mumbles, pushing some hair away from Taemin’s face so he can have a better look at what he’s doing; he doesn’t want to miss a thing. Taemin nods, not the one to oppose when it comes to sex. He leaves a long lick from the base right to the tip, gliding the cold metal on his tongue and earning a shudder from Minho. “God, it feels good…”.

It’s all that Taemin needs to get to work. He drags his tongue up and down, swirling it at the head and making sure to involve his piercing in everything. Judging by the sounds it really does feel good to Minho. With another glance up Taemin is met with an arousing sight of his boyfriend’s face in pleasure, his brows furrowed and mouth agape. Taemin’s fingers get busy too, playing and fumbling with his balls when he finally decides to take Minho’s member fully in his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around the head. At this point his boyfriend is holding him by the hair, gently but surely urging him to keep going and Taemin gladly obliges, moving his head up and down and sucking as much length as his throat and breathing allows him to. His own penis gets harder but he ignores it for now, knowing that they will have more fun later and Minho will repay everything back to him.

“Baby, yes…”

Minho pulls at Taemin’s hair slightly when bucking his hips up. He would be lying if he said that it doesn’t feel with the addition of the piercing in Taemin’s mouth. Because it feels amazing, ten times better than anything he’s ever had when Taemin dugs it into the tip of his member’s head or swirls it along the veins. Yes, he decides that he needs to apologize to Taemin and he knows exactly how.

“Mmm…” Taemin lets out a moan, relaxing his throat to take even more of Minho’s member down his throat. His movements are getting more erratic and groans more frequent so Taemin knows he is close to completion. His mouth leaves the member with a tiny ‘pop’ and he stares at the glistening organ in his hand almost in awe. He loves everything about Minho, this part included.

Taemin moves his hand up and down when scooting closer and opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out to present his piercing proudly whenever he can. The sexy sight seems to be enough to push Minho over the edge when he comes in Taemin’s mouth, some drops of warm semen landing on his chin and cheek. He doesn’t waste anything and collects it on his fingers before licking them off, never breaking the eyecontact with Minho who is catching his breath after the amazing climax.

“Wow… Babe” he chuckles breathlessly as Taemin gulps down everything Minho gave him.

“So, you still hate my piercing?” Taemin’s tone is playful, like a kid that wants to prove his parent wrong and it only turns Minho on all over again. He is going to show Taemin how much he loves his piercing when he grabs him into his arms and carries hurriedly into their bedroom, hopping out of his pants on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you liked it *u*


End file.
